Wubbzy Welcomes Spring!
Wubbzy Welcomes Spring! is a ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! coloring and activity book. The back of the book has a flower to color and cut out. Recap The Wuzzleburg Flower Day Parade is happening on spring's first day. Wubbzy tells that the parade is where everyone marches through the town wearing flower costumes. He also explains that it's being led by Mayor Woozle who will walk on stilts. Wubbzy gets to where the parade will happen and asks Walden what he will do in it, which is play his hoopty horn. Wubbzy wonders what he will do in it, then Walden suggests him to play the happy harp. When he tried to play it, it got him all tangled in its strings. Also in the parade, Widget will be riding her Petunia Peddler 3000. With Wubbzy still wanting to be in the parade too, she suggests him to ride a wheeled vehicle. He tries the unicycle, but he loses his balance and falls off. As for Daizy, she became Miss Sunny Fun Flower for this year's parade. She gets to wear a dress, which resembles a flower, and have flowers worn in her hair. Wubbzy wants to ride on top of Daizy's float, but there's no more room, so she tells him to carry something while walking near it. He decides to carry a big balloon, but when he holds it, it carries him off the ground and away. Wubbzy doesn't know what he'll do and the parade is about to start. When some kids said how fun it'll be to watch the parade, he officially decides to be a part of its audience. Mayor Woozle, on his tall stilts, then announces the start of the parade. However, a unicycling monkey comes by and knocks him off his stilts and onto a shrub in a wheelbarrow. As a result, his funny bone got strained, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. Because of this, he needed to be replaced by someone special who can use stilts. That person being Wubbzy. The parade began and Wubbzy officially became its leader. The story cheered for him and tells everyone to have a happy first day of spring. Page Activities Despite being a coloring book, only a few pages, as well as just the characters in almost every page and objects in a few pages, are white for you to color. Page 5 You must connect the dots to reveal Walden's hoopty horn. Page 6 You must help Wubbzy figure out how many strings the happy harp has. Write your answer on the line. Page 9 Each part of the Petunia Peddler 3000 has a different number. You must color in each part with the matching number shown above (ex. '1 = pink'). Page 11 Before Wubbzy falls of the unicycle, you must help him go through a maze while avoiding dead ends. Page 13 You must help Daizy dress up her hair and costume by drawing more flowers on them. Page 15 You must find and circle the same balloon Wubbzy has. Page 21 You must connect the dots to reveal who the new parade leader will be. Back Cover Activity ''Flower Power! "Wubbzy loves, loves, loves giving flowers to his friends. '''Here's a flower for you! '''Color this flower any way you'd like. Then have an adult cut it out along the dashed lines. Display your flower somewhere special." Trivia/Goofs * 'Mayor Whoozle' is misspelled 'Mayor Woozle' throughout the book. * On page 19, 'stilts' is misspelled as 'stillts'. Gallery Wubbzy Welcoms Spring! Front Cover.png|Front Cover Wubbzy Welcoms Spring! Back Cover.png|Back Cover Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2011